


The Lamp

by Tommo_loves_Haz



Category: One Direction
Genre: 2010!Louis, 2012!Harry, Clumsy Louis, DELIVERY BOY, F/F, Louis delivering, Love at First Sight, number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo_loves_Haz/pseuds/Tommo_loves_Haz
Summary: Louis was making a delivery and Harry was there to receive his package.





	The Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!  
> follow me on twitter if you'd like :) @louis_harry_hug

There was lamp and Louis. Louis and lamp. Now, you maybe wondering, what was a boy of 18 years on and about on the streets with a lamp? Well, easy, he was making a delivery of course. He was taking this huge ass lamp to a lazy lad down the block. Worst of all, the store hadn't given him a cart so it could be easier to carry the box. So he was stuck to walking all the distance from the store to the department of this person carrying this heavy box. He was getting really mad by the moment, his arms starting to feel like jelly. His legs were starting to give out, each step hurt more than the last and all Louis wanted to do was throw the box and let the lamp break. Louis was about given in into his anger when he saw that the department he was supposed to deliver the package was right in front of him. Just a few steps away. Louis breathed out a sigh of relief until he saw a huge set of stairs awaiting him. Life just loved Louis, didn't it? So he took a big breath and made his way through the first steps. He was already half way up, when he dropped the box. He stood there frozen in shock as he saw the box roll down sideways down the stairs. Panic rose in him at the thought of the lamp breaking and having to explain to his boss what had happened. He rushed quickly down the steps and opened the lid as fast as possible, feeling a wave of relief wash over him when he saw that the lamp was intact. He closed the lid and and picked the box up, renewing his journey through the stairs and this time, he made it without anymore accidents. He rang the bell while putting the box down for a bit. He heard someone scream "coming!" and some crashing sounds following the statement. Louis was becoming worried for the safety of the person at the other side of the door. He was about to ask if everything was okay when a boy opened the door. Louis was amazed, because even though the boy in front of him had sauce smeared across his face and a popcorn stuck to his head, he was steal really cute. Like REALLY cute. 

"Hi! Sorry I took so long" the boy in front of him said, although Louis wasn't really paying any attention. He was admiring the green eyes and the curly hair that the boy in front of him had. Louis came out of his trance when we noticed that the boy was looking at him as if waiting for an answer. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Louis asked while blushing, ashamed that he had been staring to hard. The boy just chuckled and smiled at him, repeting himself. Louis was in awe; the boy had dimples. Dimples. Who even had dimples anymore? The boy surely had been created in a lab by some mad scientist, Louis was sure. 

"It's okay, I'm Louis and I came to deliver this lamp" Louis said, this time actually answering. The boy nodded and took the box, carefully moving it inside. Louis' brain wasn't really processing everything, but he luckily remembered to ask the boy for his signature. If he didn't ask for it, his boss would make him go back of it (although, Louis wasn't really bothered by the idea). The boy took the notepad and pen that Louis was handing him. 

"I'm Harry by the way" Harry said, smirking while he signed the piece of paper. He gave Louis the notepad back and closed the door. Louis wasn't really sure of what had jus happened, but the only thought that was in his mind was that he had to see this Harry guy again. For sure. But how? Louis hadn't even asked for his number!! He was mentally slapping himself in the forehead when he saw the notepad for the first time since Harry had given it back to him. Harry had written his number right under his signature. If someone told you that Louis had made a fool of himself while making a happy dance, he would have fought you over the fact even tho it was true.


End file.
